boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2, Episode 12
Ejo Jo landed on Earth and used his robot Petai to destroy Probe, BoBoiBoy and his friends. Plot Ejo Jo already landed on Earth when Adu Du was trying to defeat BoBoiBoy when his class have a math test, Amar said that it was a plane, but Papa Zola decided to escape. All the students were seeing him confusedly. Ejo Jo out from his ship and land above Papa Zola's truth car. BoBoiBoy accused Adu Du called his gang. But he said that he and Ejo Jo were hostile. Ejo Jo called BoBoiBoy and with his gang plus Fang, he went down with school exit permission passes. told BoBoiBoy his demands.]]After BoBoiBoy and his friends faced Ejo Jo, BoBoiBoy asked Ejo Jo what did he want. He wanted BoBoiBoy to give the Power Band and Ochobot. But Adu Du shouted to not expect it. He say that he was the one allowed to have it. Ejo Jo wanted to shot him defended Adu Du before he was deceased.]] using his laser gun, but Probe throw a bucket to him cause chaos at school, He was upset and let down his robot. He state that his robot name was Petai. But all the student include Papa Zola laugh that known his name base on the food. Suddenly, the robot directly attacked Probe and he turned to Super Probe. Then, it shot a huge missile which cause the mess in the school. Then, it shot a beam of laser cause a big mess to him. He wanted to attack Adu Du, but Probe got up. tried to attack Ejo Jo.]]BoBoiBoy and his friend wanted to help, but Ejo Jo shot a red laser beam to him. Fang said he was a cruel person, but Ejo Jo state that it was a beginning. Probe was bounce up, but the robot shot again. He wanted to shot Adu Du, but Probe shielded him for the last time cause the destruction of him. He say that Ejo Jo come to Earth cause he was in here. His last word was, "Probe, Destroyer robot: Final mission, completed". Then, he was deceased. captured Ochobot.]] Adu Du wanted to shot him using his gun, but Ejo Jo punched him. Then, a Lightning Sword land against him but he can avoid it. He turned into BoBoiBoy Lightning and attack him, but the robot shot him. Fang held him using Shadow Hands and BoBoiBoy Lightning attacked him. But he got away. BoBoiBoy Cyclone attack him using giant Cyclone Attacking Drill, drilled under Rintis Island Primary School.]] Yaya attack him using Powerful Super Punch and Ying kick him using Thousand Times Kick and Gopal turn his missiles to a candy pile. Then, he create a shield from Banana Frites and trap him inside it. He was scared, but the robot has risen again and attack the group. and his students tried to save themselves.]] BoBoiBoy shield Fang using Protecting Land and was defeated again. He wanted to kidnap Ochobot, but Gopal tell him the location. Ejo Jo said ordered Petai to dig underground Earth, the robot was about to destroy the school and all of them ran. Papa Zola screamed like a girl when the debris was drop. Gopal changed the debris to jelly. BoBoiBoy Cyclone projected Whirling Vortex Wind to attack Petai underground and finally Ochobot was freed. Fang saw Ochohot and came to rescue him, BoBoiBoy Earthquake used Earth Fulfillment to hold the school and stop the shaking. BoBoiBoy saw that Yaya, Ying, Gopal, and Papa Zola were captured by Petai and Ejo Jo, at the sametime, he took all of their power bands. BoBoiBoy splited into three and made a discussion on how to save his friends, they combined Whirling Cyclone and High Land to created a Sand Storm to blur Ejo Jo's view but he was teleported by his spaceship along with BoBoiBoy's friends. Informations *Second time Probe said "Mode: Super Probe" when he transforms into Super Probe (Close Encounters). *First episode to contain a character death (Not counting the events in The Giant Game of Checkers, where BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm killed Sleeping Monster in his dreams only). This time, it is Probe who died. *Due to Probe's Death, Ejo Jo will be the main antagonist in the movie and third season of BoBoiBoy, replacing Adu Du as the main antagonist of the first and second seasons of BoBoiBoy. *In 5:39, There is an English word that Probe said, and that's "problem". *Ejo Jo removed Yaya, Ying, Gopal's and later Fang's Power Band, which means they lost their powers until Season 3. *Probe last quote was "Probe: Destroyer robot..... final mission...... completed." *There were new power styles: Whirling Vortex Wind, Earth Fulfillment and Shadow Hallway. *Second episode Yaya and Ying got shot by a robot together (The Giant Game of Checkers). *Third time Boboiboy cried (The Giant Game of Checkers, Cyclone Boboiboy & Bago Go). *Second time The destroyer robot is shown (Close Encounters). *In the Disney Channel version, BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm is called BoBoiBoy Thunderbolt, Taufan was also translated to Hurricane instead of Cyclone. *In the YouTube and NTV7 English Versions, P.E.T.A.I. was renamed as D.A.I.S.Y. Gallery Videos See Also id:Musim 2, Episode 12 ms:Musim 2, Episod 12 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2